thewarriorcatsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:IgnisClan/@comment-5298682-20140223194222
(These are heavily based on Frozen characters, so don't mind me XD. ... Can I do that? Just to make sure.) P.S. The next one's in the running for deputy, and I think we all know who she is :P Iceheart || She-cat || 28 moons || Deputy || Ice Iceheart is a tall, slender, creamy-white she-cat with soft, slightly ruffled fur, a scruffy paler white chest, and bright blue eyes. Quiet and a tad antisocial, she still has a commanding air that lets you know she's a leader. She always puts other cats' needs before her own, and is one of the most selfless cats you'll meet. She has a need to protect her Clanmates from danger and will do anything to keep them safe, anything. Although she is somewhat quiet, she isn't afraid to give out orders or to put cats in their place when they do something wrong, and is able to defend herself with words (and powers, if need be) just fine. Her dream of becoming deputy started when she was just a kit, and she would play make-believe with her only sister, Brightsky. They would test out their powers together, but Iceheart couldn't keep hers under control and accidentally hit Brightsky in the head with them. Luckily, she was cured, but Iceheart isolated herself from her sister. It was only when she became deputy that she reconciled with Brightsky, and now the two are the best of friends (and sisters). She is still cold and unfriendly to any outsiders, however. Brightsky || She-cat || 25 moons || Warrior || Wind Brightsky is a little below average-sized she-cat with sleek ginger fur, a feathery tail, white paws, a single creamy white stripe running down her spine, a thin physique, and blue-green eyes (although there's more green than blue). She is adventurous, happy, and perpetually positive, and doesn't let anything dampen her spirits. Being the eternal optimist, she always tries to see the good in cats, but if they hurt her emotionally or betray her, it breaks her heart. It's very hard to make her sad or depressed, but even if cats find her annoying, she still brushes it off because honestly, she couldn't care less. She never wanted to be at the head of a Clan, but she's always tried to help her sister Iceheart achieve her dream, until one day she hurt her almost fatally when Iceheart's powers went awry. She was cured, but her sister isolated herself from Brightsky until she became deputy. She loves hanging around Iceheart and generally annoying her until she tells her to go away, but Brightsky knows that in reality, she doesn't mind, and is just glad that Brightsky doesn't hold a grudge against her for their kithood. Bramblefall || Tom || 28 moons || Guard || Fire Bramblefall is a tall, muscular dark ginger tom with long fur, white front paws, a long tail, pointy ears, and light green eyes. He is very intelligent and some might say cunning, as he could steal the mouse right under your paws without you even knowing it. He's very charming, however, and walks with a grace and elegance that's hard to do with his large build and that mirrors his personality. He is warm, kind, and caring on first impression, but if you make him angry, he gets furious, and is quite proud and even arrogant. He's also somewhat of a heartbreaker, but that doesn't stop she-cats from falling in love with him. He was the youngest of his litter when he was born, and he had three older brothers who constantly pushed him around and made fun of him. He usually laughed it off, but the sadness that he was holding inside of him eventually got the best of him, and he ran away and became a loner for a long while. When he finally returned, he found out that two of his brothers had been killed in a battle, and the other one had left the Clan to become a loner like him, in the hopes that he could find Bramblefall and also to get away from the loneliness of Clan life. Bramblefall doesn't mind being alone, but he does sometimes long for company inwardly. He has a small crush on Iceheart, and he masks his crush on her by being chivalrous towards her. Darkstorm || Tom || 29 moons || Warrior || Ice Darkstorm is a tall, muscular, unusually semi-dark-coated tom with big amber eyes. His pelt is a sleek golden-brown, and he has a thick tail, long fur, long whiskers, and large paws. On first impression, despite acknowledging the fact that he's quite intimidating and strong, you'll notice that he's cold and hard to approach with any cat who doesn't know him. It takes a while for this cat to warm up to you, but when he does, he's one of the most loyal cats you'll ever meet. Very few are in his circle of friends, and if he tells you you're a close friend of his, that's the highest honor you can be given by him. Although unfriendly to some cats in his Clan, if a cat is lucky enough to be called a friend by him, they'll see that he's actually a big softie. He's very sweet, caring, and even a little funny with his friends, and would do anything to help them. Being undyingly loyal to his friends, however, might very well be the death of him, because if it came to saving the Clan or camp against saving his closest friend, he'd choose his friend. Darkstorm was born into a group of loners that was somewhat friendly with IgnisClan, but one day, on a hunting spree, his group lost track of him and he was left alone. He eventually found his way to IgnisClan, and started his apprentice training there until he became a warrior. May I also claim Aqua too, please? Thanks!